


Merry Christmas From Stark Enterprises

by CrunchySalad



Series: Fandom Stocking 2012 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel
Genre: Christmas, M/M, No Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlet based on some panels from Marvel Holiday Special (1992).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas From Stark Enterprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).



The holiday season at Stark Enterprises was, as usual, a time of cheer and festivities. It was a time of generous bonuses for every worker, cookies and cakes filling every surface of every lobby, and, of course, extravagant holiday parties. And no one threw a party quite like Tony Stark threw a party.

The libations had been flowing as freely as ever, although Tony's glass never held anything stronger than sparkling apple cider. Rhodey, on the other hand, had developed a nice, mellow buzz from the rum-spiked eggnog. He had just finished dancing with Yvette (Oh, Yvette. Would Tony be mad at him if he asked for a transfer to their Paris division? Maybe they could both go.) and had gone in search of the man of the hour. He found him on the second-floor balcony that wrapped around the ballroom, staring out into the crowd below with a warm expression in his eyes.

"Having fun, boss?" Rhodey asked.

Tony smiled as he turned to look at his closest friend. "As much as I ever do. Which means yes, by the way."

Rhodey took a place by Tony's side. They both looked down at the crowd together, at the smiling faces and the dancing and the laughter. It was nice to see everyone having so much fun. Rhodey felt a gentle slap on his shoulder then, and he turned to see Tony looking to the side with a grin and making a show of straightening his bow tie.

"Take a lesson, Jim," Tony said. "Having spotted his prey beneath the mistletoe, internationally renowned playboy Tony Stark moves in for the kill."

Rhodey looked over to see which beautiful woman had caught Tony's eye and promptly chuckled. He watched as Tony walked over to her, swept her up into his arms, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Arbogast!" Tony said.

Mrs. A laughed at the greeting. "It won't be Christmas for another few days, Mr. Stark. But Merry Christmas to you, too."

Rhodey smiled as he made his way over to the duo. As he approached he put his arm around Tony's waist and pulled him closer.

"And what exactly are you up to?" Tony asked, eyes lit up with mirth.

"Taking a lesson from the best." And then Rhodey leaned forward to press a kiss against Tony's lips.

"Oh, you boys," Mrs. A said from their side, before Old Abe wandered over with a "Hey, you kids! None of that kissing now!"

As Abe started to thank Tony for remembering the potato latkes, Rhodey took his leave to mingle with the other employees. He'd have Tony to himself in a few hours, anyway, and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the private holiday festivities Tony would no doubt have in store for them.


End file.
